monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Purrsephone
Available}} Purrsephone is a 2011-introduced and all-around character. She is a werecat and a student at Monster High. Purrsephone, principally recognizable for her black hair, has a twin sister by the name of Meowlody, who is principally recognizable for her white hair. Along with Toralei, their best friend, sib from another crib, and leader all rolled up in one, the trio are some of the worst causers of trouble at the school. Nonetheless, Purrsephone is rather sociable if caught alone and is usually the one trying to find a bright side to an unfortunate situation. Unlike Meowlody, Purrsephone is insecure about herself and constantly looking for ways to prove her value as an individual. Even though she and her sister go along well, Purrsephone hates when the two of them are conflated. Portrayers Purrsephone is rarely heard speaking, but she occasionally makes cat sounds. In the English version of the cartoon, credit for this goes to America Young, who also voices Toralei Stripe and Meowlody. In Great Scarrier Reef, until the reboot both she and Meowlody are voiced by Cindy Robinson, as they speak for the first time, because Toralei isn't around to "hog the conversation". Character Personality Being a twin is a matter of cruelly balanced pros and cons to Purrsephone. On one hand, she has a constant companion in her sister Meowlody. On the other, she and her sister's closeness is regularly perceived as interchangeability by others. Though Meowlody is more than fine with this, Purrsephone is determined to become recognized as an individual. She has yet to figure out a way to accomplish her goal though. Between her and her sister, Purrsephone has a more cautious nature, but she's still easily convinced by her sister and, presumably, Toralei to participate in risky pranks. On the other hand, Purrsephone is better at handling it when a prank backfires as long as she doesn't fare worse than her partners-in-crime. Purrsephone has an allergy for birds, which is a secret to everyone outside of her family because Purrsephone is embarrassed by the way it affects her. Her allergy causes her hairballs and was the reason she and Meowlody had to part with their pet canary. Appearance Purrsephone has a mirror theme going on with her sister in how they look and how they dress. Both have a grey skin or fur and white facial marking, along with blue eye shadow. They also have white stripes running over their legs and arms, but Purrsephone has her stripes on her left arm and right leg, while Meowlody has them on her right arm and left leg. Purrsephone is more easily distinguished from her sister by her hair though, which is black, whereas Meowlody's is white. In line with the white markings on their limbs, Purrsephone has a black-and-white striped lock of hair hanging from her right side, which Meowlody has hanging from her left side. Purrsephone and Meowlody dress in similar outfits because it's easier for them. Like Toralei, they have a biker look going for them, but the twins' choice of clothes reaches more for the feminine. The main colors they go for are white, black, crimson, and orange, with white and crimson being more dominant in Purrsephone, consisting of white, black-striped, sleeveless shirt with an orange, open-zippered, black studded vest over it, one crimson bracelet on the left arm, the other on the right arm, along with two black studded bracelets and an orange biker-styled fingerless glove, crimson denim skirt, and black knee-high boots with multiple laces, a buckle on each side and crimson wedges. Classic Monster Just like Toralei, Purrsephone and Meowlody are werecats. According to folklore, they are humans who transforms to human-like cats, panthers or tigers. Werecats are similar to Werewolfs, as Werecats are also known as "shape-shifters". Werecats are not featured as often as Werewolves are in popular culture, but a notable movie with Werecats is Cat People directed by Val Lewton. It tells the story of a young woman, who believes herself to be a descendant of a race of people who turn into cats. Relationships Family Purrsephone is the twin sister of Meowlody. They live in a good household, where their pranks are not approved of but generally not reported on either. Their mother dotes on them and has so far denied Purrsephone the possibility to throw away embarrassing photos from when she was a child and affected by hairballs because she thinks the photos are cute. In her diary, Toralei says that Purrsephone and Meowlody are "like her sisters". This sentiment is presumably shared by Purrsephone. Friends Purrsephone's best pals in life are Meowlody and Toralei. Pet Until some years ago, Purrsephone and Meowlody owned a male canary who would sing them awake every morning. However, Purrsephone developed an allergy to the bird, forcing the sisters to give him away. They still miss him. Romance Purrsephone does not seem to be looking for romantic involvement at the moment. However, she and Meowlody went for the same werewolf when looking for a dance partner in "Fright On!", suggesting she has a similar taste in dates as her sister. Timeline * December 3, 2010: Mattel requests the trademark for Purrsephone. * February 8, 2011: Purrsephone makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Scream Building". * June, 2011: Purrsephone is finally named insofar that she could be either Purrsephone or Meowlody, and makes her diary debut in Cleo's 'School's Out' diary, Clawdeen's 'School's Out' diary, and Frankie's 'School's Out' diary. * November 13, 2011: Purrsephone's profile art is revealed on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account. The artist reveals on Flickr that the dark-haired sister is Purrsephone. * January 10, 2012: Purrsephone's shared profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * February 12, 2012: Purrsephone makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * February 28, 2012: Purrsephone's first doll is released as part of the 'Campus Stroll' series. Notes * The name Purrsephone is a play on the name of the Greek goddess Persephone and based with the word "purr". * Her profile art was drawn by Darko Đorđević, a renowned artist on DeviantArt. * Her birthday is February 9 and her Zodiac Sign is Aquarius. Gallery tumblr mhnu3tAzJX1rosg0bo5 1280.png|Purrsephone from the Teen Scream Photoshoot Game. Profile art - GMHT!!! Purrsephone.jpg Profile art - Zombie Shake Purrsephone.jpg Twins.jpg|link=Purrsephone tumblr nwm9grnVEJ1tc5d60o1 1280.png Hero-PurrsMeowlody-Doll tcm580-206788.jpg tumblr nss1wvErQV1ra69eso1 1280.jpg 1922393 10152628005072481 1752335012 n.jpg Meowlody and Purrsephone.png Icon - Purrsephone and Meowlody.jpg Toralei-with-Purrsephone-Meowlody-3D-monster-high.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werecats Category:Felines Category:Fear Squad members Category:Generation 1 characters